


Untitled

by Myka



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka





	Untitled

The disease seemed to spread like wildfire. Geostigma they called it. The planet’s sickness. Infecting its people, especially the innocent ones.

Cloud wasn’t at all surprised when he saw the first signs that he was infected. In the end he saw this as retribution for what he’d done. Or what he hadn’t done. For all the people he had failed to save. The people from his town; his mother, Zack, Aeris…and him. Sephiroth. He didn’t do anything even as he witnessed the general slowly lose himself. Nothing until it was too late.

He deserved this sickness. It gave him memories when he closed his eyes.

_“We’re friends right?”_

_“I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over.”_

_“What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?”_

_“What I have shown you is reality. What you remember, that is the illusion.”_

It was in moments like this where Cloud would get lost in his memories and thoughts; when his own madness would rise. These were the moments when he understood Sephiroth a little better.


End file.
